Friendship and Trust
by Rain N. Kirkland
Summary: Eso era lo que tenía del inglés… Su amistad y su confianza. Bueno, era algo. No cualquiera tenía eso de Arthur. /Gakuen AU. England x Rumania / UkUs/UkUs


Good evening, son casi las 3 am asknflkmfskm

Me inspire así que me aguantan :I (?) Últimamente, me ha interesado más de la normal el Magic Trio, en especial Rumania. Y he visto fanarts que aksjfnjlkmdkm Además en un ask de Tumblr Romania esta enamorado secretamente de England y askjflkwemkmdekwn -Convulsiones nocturnas, déjenme (?).- Me gustaron como pareja y eso, aunque mi OTP siempre será el UkUs / UsUk.

La canción de The Cure que se menciona es "Lullaby" que es la que yo escuchaba cuando me llego la inspiración (?), es bonita y tenebrosa c: Sobretodo el video ;/;

Y eso, gocen (?). Ah, y le puse Ion a Rumania porque Lari (mi rumania (?) u/u) le puso así, y esto esta dedicado a ella con mucho cariño~ (?) Dann, esta vez no te lo dedico porque sé que no te gustara esta pareja (?) además... Wait ._.Uu

**Parejas: **Arthur x Alfred / Alfred x Arthur (Como puta madre quieran verlo (?)) & Arthur x Ion (Sueña, Rumania, sueña :'c )

**Advertencias: **Pésima redacción :'I (Lo admito, no sé redactar y nunca aprenderé /o/), un rumano sufriendo por amorsh (?).

**Disclaimer: **(Siempre olvido esta wea pero bueh) Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen and all that shit, creditos a sus respectivos dueños, solo la historia es de mi autoria (?) -wtf.-

* * *

**Friendship and Trust.**

Sus labios unidos, sus ojos suavemente cerrados. Disfrutando del excesivamente dulce sabor de los labios del estadounidense a causa de comer muchas golosinas a diario. A Arthur no le agradaban mucho los dulces pero no le importo ese sabor mientras besaba al menor. Ambos sentados en el suelo junto a una mesita, con algunos cuadernos olvidados sobre ella.

La música de The Cure –elección de Arthur al estar estudiando en su cuarto.- sonando de fondo. Alfred le acerco un poco, sujetándole de las caderas, sin detener sus labios. Esa canción en particular le asustaba un poco, el ritmo era relajante pero tenebroso a la vez…

El inglés le tomo del rostro, profundizando un poco más el beso.

Ni siquiera notaron cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando a un rumano con cierto gusto por los vampiros viendo la escena.

Se separaron un poco, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el rostro levemente sonrojado del contrario. Aun sin notar la presencia del rumano en la habitación hasta que este carraspeo, llamándoles la atención.

- I-Ion, I'm sorry, n-no sabía que estabas ahí… - Se disculpo el inglés sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Vuelvo al rato. – Dijo dándose media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Y cierren la puerta para la próxima, eh. – Menciono divertido.

- ¡S-Solo estábamos estudiando!

- Claro, puedo ver que querían estudiar anatomía – Dijo sonriendo mientras los miraba haciendo gestos insinuantes con sus cejas antes de salir, riendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Alfred soltó una risita al ver como el rostro del inglés enrojecía mientras le gritaba a la puerta una sarta de insultos en su idioma natal.

- Mejor sigamos con literatura, Arthie. – Le sonrió su pareja, aun divertido por las palabras del rumano.

* * *

Detrás de la puerta aun se encontraba el ojirojo, apoyando en ella. Su sonrisa había desaparecido luego de cruzar el umbral y perder de vista al inglés. Le dolía el pecho. Miro al piso, suspirando lastimosamente. Bien sabía sus sentimientos por el inglés… Pero este ya tenía pareja cuando logro comprender lo que sentía.

Chasqueo la lengua. El yankee se le adelanto.

Llevo su mirada rojiza al techo, alejándose de la puerta y caminando por el pasillo del dormitorio. Bajo la mirada.

Perfectamente podría usar una poción de amor en el inglés pero… No quería que lo amara por magia –que era un gusto que compartían.-, además era feliz con ese yankee, ¿no?

Aun así, dolía demasiado… Verlos de la mano por el patío o los pasillos, y ahora los había visto besarse de esa forma tan… Tan… Como querría ser besado por Arthur…

Ah, recordaba tan vivamente cuando el inglés llego feliz a la habitación que comparten en el internado. Pregunto inocente el porqué de su repentina felicidad, y levemente sonrojado Arthur le había dicho "Alfred y yo ahora somos… Pareja…" casi murmurando la última palabra. Sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, al igual que su respiración.

Solo logro decir "Me alegro por ustedes…" con una falsa pero creíble sonrisa cerrando sus ojos para no mostrar el dolor que se acumulaba en ellos en forma de amargas lágrimas que habría derramado esa noche mientras dormían.

Gruño sentándose en una banca del patío, no ganaba nada con torturarse mentalmente.

Tal vez debería ir con Elizabetha a molestarla un rato.

* * *

Una vez que volvió a su habitación, con un notorio golpe en su bello rostro a causa de la "irracional y violenta" reacción de la húngara. Demonios, esa chica golpeaba como todo un hombre… Suerte que esta vez no tenía una sartén a su alcance…

Suspiro abriendo la puerta, mirando antes de entras, no quería toparse con una escena peor que la anterior. No, su corazón ya estaba lo suficientemente herido.

Se asomo un poco, viendo que solo estaba el inglés en su escritorio con algunos libros de magia y sus audífonos puestos, su mejilla izquierda apoyada en su mano, pasando algunas páginas del libro con su mano libre.

Sonrió felinamente mientras entraba sin hacer ruido, aunque podía notar que la música estaba bastante alta en los audífonos del inglés. Se puso de pie tras su silla, y aun sonriendo posó repentinamente sus manos sobre los hombros del británico, exaltándole notoriamente.

- Oh my God, Ion, ¡casi me matas del susto, you git! – Le reprendió girándose hacia él quitándose los audífonos, con la respiración algo agitada por el susto.

- Lo siento, era necesario – Rió mostrando sus prominentes caninos.

Arthur solo frunció el ceño, hasta que se fijo en la mejilla lastimada del rumano y un poco de su sangre que yacía en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Pregunto luego de levantarse de la silla, tomándole del mentón. Giro el rostro del ojirojo para ver bien la herida.

- E-Elizabetha me golpeo sin razón alguna... –Respondió evitando la mirada tan cercana del inglés.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, se maldijo a sí mismo.

Arthur le soltó del rostro, Ion respiro aliviado. Pero volvió a entrar en pánico cuando el inglés le tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación, hacia el baño de los dormitorios.

Miro levemente sonrojado la mano del ojiverde. Tan cerca… Perfectamente podría sujetar su mano, pero todos les verían como anormales, más de lo que ya los miraban cuando notaron que entraban así a los baños. Además no quería otro golpe, esta vez del británico.

Al entrar Arthur le soltó, mojando un pañuelo de color verdoso que traía consigo en el agua fría acercándolo a la mejilla lastimada del rumano, limpiando algo de sangre que había quedado en ella y la comisura de sus labios.

Ion se dejo hacer, mirando al inglés con una expresión dolorosa, pero no precisamente por el golpe de la chica húngara.

Se preguntaba porque era tan amable… ¿Por qué? Sí, solía ser amable con las chicas, pero él era un chico, tal vez solo por amistad… Llevo su mirada decepcionada por su propio pensamiento a las baldosas del baño.

Su pecho volvía a doler.

Arthur sonrió levemente alejando el pañuelo de su mejilla, al menos ya no estaba tan roja. Noto la expresión triste del rumano y se atrevió a preguntar la causa, recibiendo como respuesta que el ojirojo negara con la cabeza diciendo "No es nada" seguido por un agradecimiento.

Alzo una de sus cejas, desconfiando de la respuesta de su amigo, pero ya le diría lo que le ocurría en algún momento, así que lo dejo pasar.

- Volvamos a la habitación, encontré un hechizo que quiero mostrarte. – Menciono encaminándose a la salida de los baños.

- Arthur… -Le llamo dándole la espalda.- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo…? – Pregunto con la mirada baja.

- ¿Eh? ¿No es obvio? – Dijo acercándose, posando una de sus manos en el hombro del rumano.- B-Bueno, porque eres mi amigo, ¿no…?

Totalmente en la FriendZone, pensó soltando una risita triste.

- Además eres de los pocos en los que confío… - Murmura quitando su mano.- Ahora, vamos. – Dijo antes de salir, seguido unos segundos después por el ojirojo.

Eso era lo que tenía del inglés… Su amistad y su confianza. Bueno, era algo. No cualquiera tenía eso de Arthur.

Sonrió un poco abrazándose a Arthur por la espalda de este mientras reía un poco. No le rechazo, ya se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño del rumano.

Arthur sonrió leve, antes de acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro. Al menos ya no mostraba esa expresión triste que tenía antes de encaminarse a la habitación que compartían.

* * *

I'm done with this (?)

Espero les haya gustado and stuffs :'I

Good night, me iré a dormir antes de que mi mami pregunte que hago... De nuevo.


End file.
